Rivals (AFL)
In Story of World II: A Flowery Life, there are ten rival couples to go with five following available marriage candidates. Each pair has a set of four rival events that will trigger their marriage ceremony. If the rival couple gets married then the player cannot marry half of pair. The rivals are: *Andre and Cheryl *Benedikt and Melanie *Chase and Angela *François and Harriet *Gakuto and Hinata *Holger and Kyra *Lucas and Rena *Matthias and Freja *Per and Cacao *Tobias and Judy The rest of the marriage candidates do not have a pairing to get along. They will always be single. Rival Events Rival Events can be triggered if a certain marriage candidate has "at least" 10.000, 20.000, 30.000, and 40.000 Symbol Points - in order. If the person's heart point is less or more than a rival event heart point then the rival event will not occur. NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. A player tries to see the third Romance Event between Rival X and Romance Y, but they have Rival Y (or Rival X) at 60,000 SP (6 Symbols). Therefore Rival Y likes the player more than a Rival X (vice-versa), and they will not be able to see that event. If the player is "married", then the symbol point requirement is no longer necessary. Since the player has picked their own spouse, the other romance couples can freely marry on their own. One week after viewing the 4th Rival Event, the couple will get married. The ceremony will shift over a day if it was going to fall on the same day as a festival. If the player viewed two 4th Rival Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will shift over a day. Wedding Ceremony On the day of rival wedding, head to the gym room of Primrose Private School and walk inside at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. After the ceremony is over, the player will be taken back back to his/her house. After marriage, one of them will move in with the other: *Andre and Cheryl - Andre moves to Cheryl's House *Benedikt and Melanie - Benedikt moves to Blue Angel Mansion *Casimir and Angela - Angela moves to Chase' House *François and Harriet - François moves to Sweet Love Patisserie *Gakuto and Hinata - Gakuto moves to Moonlight Cafe & Dojo *Holger and Kyra - Kyra moves to HD Entertainment *Lucas and Rena - Lucas moves to the Gardening Store *Matthias and Freja - Freja moves to Matthias' House *Per and Cacao - Cacao moves to Per's House *Tobias and Judy - Tobias moves to Judy's House Rival Children Like many Pretty Country games, the romance couples can only produce one offspring. The rival children are: *Annette - Francois and Harriet's daughter *Björn - Per and Cacao's son *Dirk - Jan and Sarah's son (DLC) *Gian - Lucas and Rena's son *Henrietta - Benedikt and Melanie's daughter *Jessica - Holger and Kyra's daughter *Kaylee - Ethan and Paola's daughter (DLC) *Leonore - Matthias and Freja's daughter *Marius - Andre and Cheryl's son *Peter - Tobias and Judy's son *Shigeru - Gakuto and Hinata's son *Wendy - Casimir and Angela's daughter Timeline Two weeks after the rival couple is married, the player will receive a letter. After reading the letter, one will automatically be taken to the rival couple's house, announcing their new child. The child will grow to a new baby stage every 1 week until he/she is grown up. There is Stage 1 (Newborn), Stage 2 (Crawling), Stage 3 (Standing), Stage 4 (Walking), then finally Stage 5 (Talking). The child goes through five different clothing changes for each day as they grow up. *30 days (one month) after a rival couple's wedding ceremony, when the player awakes, they will suddenly receive a call from the father one, announcing that his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom. It will immediately look like the mother one feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. The father one explains his wife will only be pregnant for 5 days. **After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the father one will call them once again. Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The rival couple, as well as main character, will go to Woo-hoo Clinic for the birthing event. After the pregnancy event, the rival child will be dressed in a blue blanket if it's a boy, or pink blanket if it's a girl. *At Stage 2, the rival child will wear solid blue/pink onesie with a matching bib. *At Stage 3, the rival child will wear white shirt and blue/pink underwear, with a matching bib. *At Stage 4, the rival child will wear a blue/pink shirt with red underwear. *At Stage 5, the rival child, now a toddler, will wear a new clothing depending on its gender. Boys will wear a blue T-shirt and red shorts, whilst girls will wear a pink gingham dress. Grown Up Another one week after the rival child learnt to talk, it will be a fully-grown child. Upon waking up in the morning, the player will automatically taken to the couple's house, where the rival couple are waiting happily. At this stage, the boy will wear a long-sleeved jacket or sweater, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear long-sleeved dress with boots. The player will be able to interact and raise its friendship it like any other character. Navigation Category:Game Guide